varrkaragfandomcom-20200213-history
Varrkarag Wiki
Welcome to the Varrkarag Wiki Setting: Basically an original setting. If we decide to continue after the campaign that may change, but for now don't worry much about the setting--your character can come from anywhere. Varrkarag is a huge and ancient city, but there will be plenty to do for those more inclined to the wilderness as well. I will be adding more to the wiki over the next few weeks! Our first game will be Sunday, February 9th. Character Creation Restrictions: Within reason, any race/class in the 4th editions books will be appropriate for the concept. If you want to play something really weird (monster, undead) run it by me. I would prefer not to have evil characters. Ability Scores: Please use standard array (16, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10). Feats: Anything appropriate for a starting character. Starting Gear: 100gp to be spent as you see fit; this includes weapons & armor. Religions: Your character may follow pretty much any god from any setting within reason (or follow none, or find a new path in the city's own gods). You may not find temples for them in Varrkarag, but the gods may find you... Character concepts: Your character is young among their race and recently started on the path of an adventurer...but has become an outcast in their society. This could be unjust or well-deserved, but somehow your character has become a serious pariah. Character background: I would like at least a couple paragraphs, but you can make it as detailed as you like! Goals: This is optional, but I would like at least one in-character goal that your character wants for themselves (own a business, marry someone rich, write a book, etc) and one out-of-character goal that you would like for your character (gain an obscure prestige class, own a legendary piece of armor, become a hero to a town, etc). If you have questions feel free to DM/text/call/bang on my door! Character sheet (PDF): https://www.dropbox.com/s/645w1544tu9xv87/CharacterSheet.pdf Weekly Update: Feb 5th Next game: Feb 9th Please get your basic character concepts & background to me! I don't need your full sheets (I MOSTLY trust you guys), but name, class, race and a brief background--where are you from, what are you good at, preferably your goals as detailed above, and what have you done to become an outcast? I'd like to do a brief pre-adventure before the game so everyone can start at the same place. Please let me know also a good way to do this! Some of you can do it in person, but we can also use Skype or even email, DMs, etc. It's okay if you can't before Sunday, but I'd like to start playing as soon as we can. A couple other considerations: *We are planning to start around noon on Sunday--let me know if this won't work. *Since I imagine we will be playing for a while, let me know how everyone would like to handle food etc--everyone can bring stuff to share or BYO, we can order something, and so on. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse